


Breakfast, Bed, and Birthdays

by zanderhateseveryone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Kick, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the end though - Freeform, implied sex, klance, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderhateseveryone/pseuds/zanderhateseveryone
Summary: Keith usually hates birthdays, but his lovely boyfriend makes it a bit better





	Breakfast, Bed, and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> @quiznacking_fangirl on Wattpad (follow her!!!) reminded me that today was Keith’s birthday so I wrote this in like half an hour.
> 
> Whoops
> 
> Hope it’s not too bad. Enjoy!!!!!

It was the smell of bacon that woke him up.

Keith, being the always-on-edge type, shot up in bed. 

Lance, being the why-the-hell-is-my-boyfriend-so-antsy- type, almost dropped the tray he was holding. 

“Jesus, Keith,” Lance muttered. 

Keith leaned back in bed. “Sorry,” he grumbled. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. He was shirtless besides pink boxers with little shark designs on them. Keith chuckled. “That’s quite the get-up.”

“I know, right?” He sat on the side of the bed. “Good morning.” He kisses the top of Keith’s head. “Happy Birthday.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh, great.”

Lance grinned. “Since you’re getting so old, you’re too weak to get out of bed.” He holds up the tray. “I made you breakfast in bed.”

Keith cocks his eyebrow. “Weak?” He took the tray from Lance and placed it on his nightstand. He grabbed Lance by the waist and and tugged him onto the bed. They rolled over in a mess of limbs and blankets. “I’ll show you weak.”

He attacks a giggling Lance with kisses and tickles. Lance kicks at him. “Okay, okay!” He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. “I made breakfast for my big, strong, old man.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Let’s enjoy it.”

The tray was filled with eggs and bacon and sausage and kiwi, all of Keith’s favorites. He couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesiness. “You know I love you, right?”

Lance tucked his body against Keith’s. He kissed his neck, nuzzling there. “Yeah, I hope so.” Keith felt him smile against him. “Because I’m helplessly in love with you.”

They shared the meal, a bite for Lance, a bite for Keith. They talked about their plans, going out with Shiro and Pidge and Hunk and Allura, maybe going apple picking or visiting a Halloween trail.

They split the last piece of bacon. 

Lance stood up, still chewing. “Well, I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay,” said Keith, leaning his head against the headboard. 

Lance sighed dramatically. He cleared his throat.

“I said, I’m going to take a shower.”

Keith frowned, confused, but face flushed as he realized. “Oh, right.” He threw the blanket off of himself, tripping to get to Lance. 

“I hear that Koganes get finer with age,” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. “This true?”

“Well, I guess you’re about to find out.”


End file.
